


Tommy Time: One Little Kitty Jumping on the Bed

by MindNoise



Series: Tommy Time [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has Tommy Time<br/>Adam punishes him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Time: One Little Kitty Jumping on the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is true  
> Mistakes are mine  
> Enjoy!

Adam strolls down the hallway of the hotel, surveying the gold wallpaper with ruby trim and matching carpet on the floor. It’s almost gaudy. He frowns. No, not almost. It is gaudy. For crying out loud. Management couldn’t find a better hotel in this city? He’s just finished an interview and was scheduled for a second right after, but the host cancelled due to illness. Which is fine with Adam. He wants alone time with Tommy anyway. He wonders if Tommy will still be in bed. It’s 2 in the afternoon but Adam had kept them both up late the night before. Suddenly, trudging through this garish hallway, Adam feels drained. He hopes Tommy is still lounging in bed so he can crawl in with him and snuggle himself into a nap. 

Adam reaches the door and slides the card key through the slot. When the light turns green, he pushes the handle down and opens the door. He’s greeted with the sight of one Tommy Joe jumping on the bed. He’s playing air guitar as he jumps and mimicking the noises. It takes a minute for the sight to register with Adam’s brain, yes indeed that is Tommy jumping on the hotel bed like he’s five years old. Adam steps into the room, letting the door shut behind him. Tommy, making noises for his invisible guitar, doesn’t hear. 

Adam crosses his arms, his brow furrowed. This has to be a Tommy Time, he thinks. To his knowledge, Tommy doesn’t usually jump on furniture and, judging by previous encounters, Tommy seems to do unusual, sometimes childish things for Tommy Time. How did Adam managed to catch another one? Tommy knows he’s supposed to be at a second interview now, he couldn’t possibly have set this up for Adam to stumble on. 

The bed is jerking violently as Tommy’s feet punch into it over and over. He falls backwards onto the mattress and Adam’s eyes widen, his breath stops as he thinks Tommy’s about to smack his head on the headboard. He doesn’t and Tommy bounces back up with a short squeal. He comes down hard again and his feet slip on the bed spread causing him to fall back again. He giggles and pops back up, resuming his assault on the mattress. 

Adam is sort of amused, yet mostly annoyed. They’re in a hotel, this is not their property, and Tommy is not a child. If Tommy insists on acting like a child, maybe Adam should treat him like one. 

“Tommy Joe!” he snaps.

Startled, Tommy’s feet slip out from under him again as he jerks his head in Adam’s direction. He tries to break his fall as he lands face forward on the bed. He’s half lying, half sitting as he stares wide eyed at Adam. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Adam barks. 

“You’re not supposed to be back yet,” Tommy murmurs. 

Adam shakes his head, “What does that matter? What the fuck are you doing?” 

Tommy looks around him, hesitant. “Uh...”

“You could break this bed, Tommy.” Adam yells. “Guess who has to pay for it if you do?” 

“I’m ... sorry... I...didn’t,” Tommy starts.

“It’s not a fucking trampoline,” Adam continues. “You could really get hurt.”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” Tommy says quietly. 

“I’m glad it’s not my bed you’re jumping on,” Adam scolds. “I’d tear your ass up if you broke mine.”

Tommy’s eyes drop but not before Adam catches the shame bleeding into them, which stabs him in the heart. He’s annoyed, yes, but he’s reprimanding Tommy as if he were a child. It’s just a bed. Tommy didn’t mean any harm. Realizing he’s being too harsh, he wonders how to turn this around so that he’s not degrading Tommy. Well not in a bad way...

Adam lowers his voice, “Maybe you do need to be punished.”

Tommy peeks up at him from under the fringe of his hair, confusion on his face. 

Adam paces over to the far corner of the room and grabs the chair there. He pulls it away from the wall and sets it down. He looks squarely at Tommy.

“Yes, I think you do,” he says. Adam sits in the chair. 

“Come here,” he demands.

Tommy lifts his head, his eye contact with Adam wary. 

Adam repeats with an edge in his voice, “Now. Come here, now.”

Tommy slides to the edge of the bed and puts his feet on the floor. He stands and takes tentative steps towards Adam. 

He fidgets as he stands in front of Adam. He is unsure if Adam is still angry or not, or if this has turned into a game. 

“Strip,” Adam demands. 

Tommy hesitates. 

“Get them off. And don’t make me say it again,” he warns.

Tommy sucks in a breath but starts removing his clothes piece by piece. 

“No need to rush, kitty,” Adam says and Tommy slows his pace. Once he’s standing in front of Adam completely naked and vulnerable, Adam crooks his finger.

“Come to me,” he says.

Tommy takes a step forward, but he’s already in front of Adam and he’s unsure of where exactly Adam wants him to go.

Adam pats his leg. “Here. I want you here.”

Tommy moves to sit on Adam’s lap, but Adam stops him.

“Across my lap, Tommy,” Adam says in heated tone. “Lay face down across my lap.” 

Tommy is still unsure whether or not Adam’s playing or really angry. He swallows audibly, then carefully drapes himself over Adam’s lap, his head hanging on one side, his legs dangling on the other. His soft cock is pressed against Adam’s thigh. His ass is right under Adam’s face. Adam begins to rub Tommy’s bare ass.

“You’ve been bad,” he lectures. “A very bad kitty.” 

“I’m sorry,” Tommy whispers. Adam almost doesn’t hear it.

“Sorry isn’t going to get you out of punishment,” Adam tells him. 

Adam raises his hand and brings it down on Tommy’s ass with a loud slap. Tommy cries out in shock. Before Tommy can get his bearings, Adam brings his hand down again, harder. Tommy gasps. Adam massages the red butt cheek, rubbing out some of the sting, preparing Tommy for more. His hand lands on Tommy again.

“You understand why I’m doing this?” Adam questions.

Tommy nods. 

“Oh I’m going to need a verbal reply,” Adam spanks him again.

“Yes,” Tommy squeaks. 

“And why is that?” Adam asks.

“I could’ve broken the bed,” Tommy answers.

“And?” Adam’s hand makes a resounding slap through the room.

“I could’ve been hurt,” Tommy grits out.

Adam smacks his ass again, marveling at how red the skin is turning. He massages Tommy’s cheeks. The skin is hot. He wonders how bad it stings. He gives Tommy another smack. Tommy gasps again, trying not to fully cry out. Adam rubs the red hand prints on Tommy’s cheeks, noticing Tommy’s balls squeezing out underneath them. Adam licks his lips and runs a finger over the back of Tommy’s balls. Tommy’s breathing becomes shallow. Adam slips his fingers under Tommy so that he’s rubbing them and the underside of Tommy’s dick. Tommy’s hands grip Adam’s calf. 

Adam drags his fingers over the back of Tommy’s balls and up across his hole. Tommy jerks slightly. Adam smiles to himself. He can feel Tommy growing hard against his leg. Adam bites his lip. He’s been hard since Tommy laid across his lap. He spanks Tommy again and again, pausing every so often to rub the sting out. Tommy is starting to sweat and the longer it goes on, the more difficult it is for him to be quiet. Adam grants him reprieve, rubbing his skin and pulling his cheeks open. He sighs as he gazes on Tommy’s hole. He leans over, holding Tommy apart, and grazes his tongue over it. Tommy’s body reflexively tenses then relaxes under Adam’s tongue pushing its way around and then inside Tommy’s entrance. Adam breathes Tommy in, holding him still. Tommy’s fingernails dig into Adam’s calf, one hand sliding down to clutch at his ankle. His breath releases in shudders. 

Adam pulls back and sucks on his own fingers. Once he has them wet enough, he slides them down into Tommy slowly. Tommy’s back arches as Adam pushes inside. Adam scissors his fingers, stretching Tommy for what’s to come.

“Such a bad kitty,” Adam croons.

Tommy pants. 

When Adam pushes in another finger and presses straight into his prostate, Tommy cries out, then bites Adam’s calf. His body is rigid with need. He’s squirming on Adam’s lap, trying to rut against his thigh, but he can’t move too well in this position, so the friction against his cock just isn’t enough. He begins to whine the more Adam tortures him with his fingers. Adam pulls his fingers out abruptly. 

“Stand up,” he orders. 

Tommy eases himself off of Adam. His vision is blurry and he stumbles as he stands. His face is flushed, his hair damp with sweat. Adam unbuttons his pants, pulling out his hard cock. He shifts his hips slightly so he can lean back in the chair more.

“You want to jump on something,” he says. “Jump on this.”

Tommy immediately kneels and licks a long stripe up Adam’s cock. Adam’s eyes close and his hands grip Tommy’s hair as Tommy goes down. Adam groans as he feels himself hitting the back to Tommy’s throat.

“Oh god, your mouth is perfect,” Adam gasps. “Get it wet, baby. Get it ready for you.”

Once Adam’s dick is lubed with his spit, Tommy gently lets go and stands. He straddles Adam’s lap, lining up that long, hard cock with his entrance. Looking into Adam’s eyes and seeing not anger, but love and approval, Tommy slowly lets himself down, taking Adam inside. Adam’s cock stretches and burns him and it hurts but it’s a good hurt. The kind of hurt that Tommy can’t get enough of from Adam. He grasps Adam’s face, closing his mouth on those freckled lips, pushing his tongue inside, trying to taste every fold and crevice of Adam’s mouth. He relinquishes Adam’s mouth to pull off his shirt. He needs to be skin to skin with Adam. Tommy leans back in, molding his sweaty body to Adam’s.

“Yes,” Adam whispers. “Melt into me, lover.”

Tommy slips his arms under Adams, wrapping them around his back. He nestles his face in the curve of Adam’s neck and presses his body into Adam as far as he can. His hips move up and back, down against the rigid flesh inside him. The friction on his hard cock from Adam’s stomach is just enough to tease but not enough to push him over. Moaning, Adam grips his stinging ass cheeks tightly, his hands guiding Tommy’s rhythm. Tommy’s breath is hot and damp against his neck. His ass is so tight on Adam’s cock. He forces Tommy down harder each time. Tommy can feel that string of pressure growing more taut the deeper he moves.

“Adam, please,” Tommy whimpers.

Adam slides a hand between them and grips Tommy’s cock, gently caressing the head. Tommy’s breath catches in his throat at Adam’s touch and he moves faster. Their bodies are sweaty and Tommy’s cock is slippery in Adam’s hand. Tommy presses his cheek to Adam’s, his movements becoming frantic as he drives down on Adam’s cock and up into Adam’s hand. That familiar rush of heat races through Tommy and he bites Adam’s shoulder, coming all over the hand gripping him. His cries are muffled by a mouthful of Adam’s flesh. 

Adam embraces Tommy and stands. He walks them to the edge of the bed and drops Tommy down on the mattress. He pumps furiously into Tommy, who’s become completely pliant underneath him. He feels the tingle creeping along his spine and his orgasm almost takes him by surprise as he buries his face in Tommy’s hair, choking on his name. 

He releases his iron grip on Tommy as his heartbeat slows down. He nuzzles Tommy’s ear, smiling when Tommy giggles. He pulls out and eases Tommy off the bed. Tommy winces as he stretches and when he turns around, Adam can see the bruises already forming on his ass cheeks from the spankings. He doubts Tommy will mind. He loves being marked and he doesn’t care how or where.

“Are you really mad?” Tommy asks, hiding behind his fringe.

Adam tilts his head up and pushes the fringe behind his ear. He likes seeing Tommy’s entire face. 

“No,” he smiles and kisses Tommy’s forehead. 

Tommy dips his head and returns the smile. “Anytime you feel I need to be punished, don’t hold back.”

Adam laughs, pulling him close. 

“What I want now is a nap,” he says. “Lie down with me, kitty.”

Adam strips off the rest of his clothes and crawls onto the bed, pulling Tommy with him. They settle into a comfortable, familiar napping position. The bed frame underneath cracks loudly and Adam and Tommy find themselves sliding toward the collapsed corner of the bed. 

“Oh damn,” Adam states. He looks at Tommy.

Tommy gives him a sheepish grin.


End file.
